


Study Buddies

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Exams, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “I thought that the Reserve Course didn’t give practical exams?” Peko asked, curious.---Natsumi receives some unexpected help in her studies.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



> Sorry this is a bit late! Halloween got the best of me. Hope you had a good one!
> 
> I know that in canon everyone lives at the dorms, but pretend that they came home for the weekend here.

The lead tip rolled farther away from the remainder of the pencil than Natsumi might have liked. Even so, it was either keep a death-grip on the third writing utensil she had gone through that evening, or call up that freckle-face freak Mahiru and remind her how shitty her photography was.

It was the first option that won out, however, given how much easier it was to steal surreptitious looks across that kitchen table at where her brother was seated, his body guard observing over his shoulder as he worked.

“Young Master,” Peko said, looking over the hand-written paper that Fuyuhiko had just completed, adjusting her glasses with one hand, “You don’t intend to bring any other members of the clan to the exam with you? Wouldn’t that be more impressive if you’re meant to demonstrate to the faculty your skill in being a yakuza boss?”

“Peko…” Fuyuhiko began, and Natsumi wanted nothing better than to hurl all over her own notes. She knew that look, the one where her brother’s eyes got all goopy, like a melting ice cube someone had dropped on the floor. “All I need there is you, I’ve told you that before, haven’t I? This way we can both take our practical exam at the same time, and get outta there sooner. You’re way more capable than any of those goons, and we both know it.”

By the time her brother had placed a tender hand on Peko’s arm, Natsumi had began to gather up her own paper and ruined pencil. It was time to study back in her own room. She didn’t know what she had expected from trying to work on her game plan for the exam in the same room as the two of them…

“May I see what you’re working on, Young Mistress?”

Natsumi froze mid-way through standing, her pencil fumbling to the floor, reunited with its lost point. “Oh, er, sure thing.”

As Peko leaned in behind her, braid falling over her shoulder to tickle against Natsumi’s cheek, the yakuza heiress thought suddenly that maybe she really should go back to her room after this. The dinning room was getting awfully warm.

“I thought that the Reserve Course didn’t give practical exams?” Peko asked, curious.

Bristling at the mention of her particular status at Hope’s Peak, Natsumi crossed her arms defensively. “No, but when I’m rightfully moved into the Main Course next year, I want to be prepared to take my title as Super High School Level Little Sister very seriously. I’d ace that practical if they’d just let me take it.”

Natsumi allowed Peko to scan the list where she had brainstormed an entire sheet full of different ways in which she could dazzle the judges with what a spectacular little sister she was.

“Interesting.” Peko straightened back up, finger tips -calloused, yet warm- brushing over Natsumi’s as she took the paper. “It is always best to be prepared. Would you like some help?”

Natsumi began to nod, but stopped herself, lips turning downward, brows knit. “What about Onii-chan?” Jealous as she was, she did want her brother to pass.

“I’m fine.” Fuyuhiko waved her off, not looking up from his notes. “Peko’ll be with me at the exam, so she can help you if she wants.”

“Young Mistress?”

Looking from the hand Peko offered to help her out of her seat, to her eyes, sparkling like rubies with the wish to help, Natsumi’s heart began to flutter as if she were taking the exam right then and there.

 

 

 


End file.
